The Wasteland: Adventures of the Wastelander
Notes I love Fallout. The very concept of it and its atmosphere is something I love about it. So, In honor of Fallout 4 being released today, I decided to write this story in honor of the Fallout franchise. I thank G for introducing me to it. This story is based in the year 2280, 3 years after Vault 101's Hero of the Wasteland came out of his Vault. This is based in Northwest Europe and what followed the Great War in Europe. Characters Abel Romanus (Main Protagonist) - Born in a vault near Reims in 2261 - One of the few people who were born in the Vault, Abel is a determined man; he's seen how life in the Vault is a hard struggle. He wants to leave the Vault one day, and explore what the ruins of the Great War has to offer. He's fit and bulk, he's spent many days preparing for that final day: life away from the Vault. He's fair-haired, bearing a beard, and well-done brown hair. He's dark skinned, like his father. He often wonders if humanity can come back from the horrors it released on itself. Tania Vera (Major Protagonist) - Born in ruined Spain, Madrid in 2260 - Born in Madrid, Spain, Tania has seen the true horrors of the ruins; radiation, mutation, ghouls, super mutants and death. She's seen the most out of anyone in the Vault. She adores Abel for his views on the Ruins, but he's far from what shes seen. Her hair is long and brown, she's often admired by other men in the Vault, yet she doesn't bother with pity love. Callisto Abba (Major Protagonist) - Born in Ruined Naples, Italy in 2262 - Born in Naples, Callisto is olive skinned, and proud of his heritage as an Italian. His Family is a band of ten, having seven siblings to call his brother and sisters, Callisto grew up to be the protector of the Family as his mother got taken by ghouls, possibly dead, or turned into one. His father searched for a Vault that would house his family of nine, yet none agreed. He searched until he went Vault 420 in Reims, France. Callisto is fair-haired, bearing a long goatee and a head full of scraggly hair. He's the middle child of the Abba Family. King Alain of Northern Europe (Main Antagonist) - Born in Ruined Warsaw, Poland in 2230 - Born in the Capital of Ruined Poland, Alain was born as any other person not born in the Vaults: Cautious. Alain founded his gang the "Ruiners" at the young age of 15. When he moved to Paris, France, Alain used the advantage and claimed the throne of France, he then grew his gang the Ruiners into a military force, with his best friend Stefan the one in charge of everything to do with the Ruiners. He's merciless, and fearless, and often paranoid if a threat to his throne arises. He bears a head full of hair, mixed in with a few bits of gray and black. Stefan Dorn - (Minor Antagonist) Born near Ruined Linz, Austria, DOB unknown - Stefan's past is unknown, rumors speculate that he was born in Vault 200, his entrance date into the Vault is unknown. Some rumors also speculate that he was the only survivor of a incident that killed every person in the Vault. He bears a head full of gray hair, and a beard. He commands the Ruiners, a gang started by Alain. Chapter 1: The Days of Living in the Vault I walked over to my father's work space, a small desk with many tools strewn about it, and a very old chair in front of it. As my father was sitting there, I pulled up another chair and sat next to him. I looked at him, and waited until he looked back at me with his subtle, but warming smile. "Father, you were born here, right? In the Vault, I mean." I asked him, his grey hair seeming to reflect in the light as he turned fully to look at me. His Jumpsuit, with the shiny numbers of Vault 420, reflecting under the light as well. "Yes, my father - your grandfather - came here after the Vault was open to people who had lived in the wastes. It was a long and hard life, but he always said it was worth it, for the entire family to have a better life here." He said to me, a disappointed look on his face. "You don't seem proud of it." I said, looking him over curiously. Trying to gain access to his own thoughts. "He didn't agree with my marriage to your mother, god bless her soul. As soon as we were married, he left the vault. Then after a while, we had you and Lucas." He said, looking me over carefully. "That's why I try and make the best for both of you here. I know that both of you are going to decide for yourselves what you want in life. I just want to guide you on that path the best I can." He said, smiling at me before turning back to his work. I stood up and left my father to continue with his work. I started heading for the library, when I walked up to Callisto, who was busy tinkering with something. Possibly an invention for when we eventually left the vault. "Hey, uh Abel, can you come here for a sec?" Callisto asked me, without looking up from his tinkering. "Yeah Callisto?" I said, stopping to stand next to him. "I've been thinking, should we really let Tania come with us?" Callisto said, looking up at me finally. "Well, she wants to get out of here just as much as we do. We might even need the extra set of hands while we're out there. So who would we be to stop her?" I told him, trying to keep a straight face. "Right then, just get out of here and tell her then." Callisto said, starting to smile as he shook his head. I laughed as I started walking to the library again. I began to open one of the libraries double doors, when Tania came out of the other. "Oh, hey there Tania." I said, excited to tell her about the decision. "Hey there Abel." She replied, smiling in the sarcastic way she always does. "I was just about to go read up on some history, but since you're here, I might as well tell you something." I told her, trying to contain the smile growing on my face. "Yes?" She asked, waiting for me to tell her. (Currently being written by Darkwalker Productions) Category:Fan Stories